The Adventures of the British Twins: Part II
by Queen Su
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel of Sadness and Hope. Susan is married and now has two little troublemakers. The adventures never end as they grow into young men. But when disaster strikes will they fall on Aslan? Or will they let their pain smother them?
1. Christmas Calamities

**Here is my Christmas gift to all my readers, especially those who enjoyed Sadness and Hope. This is the sequel to that story and I decided to start it out with this oneshot chapter. This isn't as long as I would like it and it seems a bit rushed I think, but I don't know. I may not update this story for a while, but I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Christmas Calamities **

Cole sang a Christmas carol as he hung another glass ornament on the tree. "Da firssst nowell. De angel did say was to sertian poooor ssepards…"

I snuggled under a blanket, laughing as I watched my four-year-old twins decorate the tree with popcorn, cranberries, and fragile ornaments.

My husband, David, entered the living room holding a tray. He sat down next to me and handed me a cup of peppermint tea. "Honey," he looked from me to the twins. "I thought we weren't going to let the twins hang the ornaments. They are glass you know-"

"Relax and enjoy the evening. Besides, what harm can come to them? In the worst case one breaks an ornament and cuts his finger." I interrupted. _What could possibly go wrong?_

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Collin reached up to a higher branch and lost his balance. He fell into the tree, causing it to fall. Pieces of popcorn were crushed, ornaments shattered, and the cranberries swished beneath the tree's weight.

"Uh-oh," Cole stated, looking towards me.

"Worse case huh?" David raised an eyebrow, teasing me with a smile.

"Am I in trouble, mummy?" Collin's chin quivered and a few big transparent tears splashed to the carpet.

Wrapping my arms around him, I whispered. "No, it was just an accident."

"I think it is high time for bed." David rose from the couch. "You two want Father Christmas to come don't you?"

Collin's frown was replaced with a grin. "Yes! Come on Cole, let's go to bed!"

"Awwright." He wagged his head, making his dark brown hair move.

They skipped down the hall, hand in hand as they shouted. "Father Christmas is coming! Father Christmas is coming!"

"Let's go get those two munchkins in bed." David motioned to the hall.

--

Later, after the twins were in bed and after the tree mess had been cleaned up, David and I sat talking quietly.

"Well, now that our tea is cold..." David stared into his cup with disdain.

"That's all right. At least the kids are in bed." I sighed. "Can you believe this is already our fourth Christmas with them?"

"No. This year they finally understand who Father Christmas really is." David chuckled, putting his arm around me.

"Yes," We were silent for a moment, watching the fire dance in the hearth. "Did you know that I actually met Father Christmas?"

David shook his head. "Let me guess…you met him in Narnia?"

"Yes, it was when we were trying to reach Aslan's camp. We had thought the sound of his sleigh was the White Witch." I replied, stirring my unappealing tea. When David and I got married six years ago, I had told him my deepest secret. He was the only one I trusted with it. All the memories of Narnia had returned when I accepted Christ as my Lord; I finally knew that it had all happened and wasn't a dream. "I distinctly remember his clear blue eyes. They were so full of life and joy."

"That's interesting." David loved hearing about my adventures in Narnia and he believed the the country was real.

When I told David about Narnia, I was surprised that he didn't think I was crazy. Then he had quoted scripture that said nothing is impossible with God.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He smiled, thinking fondly upon the memory.

"Yes, it was the first Sunday I went to church after becoming a Christian." I answered. "I recall being embarrassed when Elisabeth said I had just become a believer. You were the pastor's son, I didn't want to appear ignorant to you!"

"I _do _remember you becoming slightly pink when she said that." He laughed, but soon quieted. "Are you going to tell the boys about Narnia?"

"I don't know. Maybe when they are older, but I've already broken the rule once."

"What rule?"

"Aslan told me and my siblings that we could never speak to people in our world about Narnia. I don't know why. He just wanted it that way." I admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Then why did you tell me about Narnia?" David inquired, setting his teacup aside on the coffee table.

"Well, I didn't want any secrets between us and I wanted someone to talk to about it because my siblings are gone." My mood turned melancholy. It had been seven years since the accident, but I still missed my family a lot.

"I see." David answered, reading my disposition. He knew when I was sad about the train accident, he should leave me alone. I liked to deal with my sadness with God alone, for He is my rock and deliverer. I knew He was the only one I could turn to. "Well, I had better get to bed. The kids will be up before dawn to open presents!" He bent down and pecked my cheek. "Goodnight darling. Don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight dear." I stared at the flickering flames.

As soon as he shut the bedroom door, I reached for my leather bound Bible. Going to the kitchen table, I put the teacups in the sink and sat down. Flipping through the pages, I began to read in the book of Psalms. I read for hours, the tears flowing freely.

My thoughts turned to prayer. _Oh Aslan, why did you have that happen to my family? I miss them so much and I wish they could be a part of my life again. Maybe this all happened to catch my attention. You turned my thoughts to You and I thank you for that, but why did it have to be so painful? _I sniffed. _I know, I know, it was because you couldn't reach me any other way. The pain hurts, please come to me and be with me. _

I heard a soft click. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I stood. _It's probably one of the twins. _I reasoned, turning the corner to the living room. Something dark red caught my eye. Glancing upward, I saw Father Christmas standing on the threshold. He had his embroidered sack over his shoulder and a serious expression on his face.

"Father Christmas?" I squeaked, shocked.

"Queen Susan, it is a pleasure to see you again." He set his bag down. "I have a message for you from Aslan and a gift."

"For me?" I peeped again.

"Please sit, your majesty." He motioned to the plush, navy colored divan.

Barely being able to move my feet, I shuffled and collapsed onto the sofa. Hoisting his sack over to the couch, he sat down and opened his bag. Moving gifts around in it, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a gold satin box, trimmed with crimson cord. The front bore a red lion.

He began slowly, telling me of the end of the shadow land Narnia and about the new Narnia. Telling me of my siblings' arrival there, he gave me the message from Aslan. "The Great Lion told me to tell you that He is waiting for you and you will come to Him in His perfect timing. He said not to weep, for your brothers and sister are enjoying His company and waiting anxiously for your arrival. Aslan said to wait patiently and take comfort, for He is with you always. Lucy asks Aslan everyday if it is the day you get to come. She was really excited to know you were on the Lion's side again."

By the end of his message, I was sobbing into his broad shoulder. _Thank you, Aslan. M_y heart cried relieved, grateful, and with longing. Father Christmas waited patiently, rubbing my back like a loving father. Eventually, my tears subsided and I heaved a great sigh. "Thank you, Father Christmas."

He smiled broadly, presenting the package to me. "Open the box."

Carefully, I unlatched the lid. There resting in crimson cloth, sat my ivory horn that I had treasured in Narnia. "Oh," I breathed, tenderly running my fingers over the smooth lion's head. Setting the box aside, I threw my arms around Father Christmas. "Thank you!" I smiled, joy sweeping over my heart. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, dear." His eyes sparkled with delight. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to unpack the twin's presents. I have a lot to do tonight, you know!" He winked. "And you, should go to bed."

"All right," I said. "Goodnight, sir."

"Merry Christmas, Gentle Queen." He replied as I turned and walked down the hall.

When I reached my room, I put the special gift in my trunk and got ready for bed.

--

The next morning, Cole and Collin awoke us by jumping on the bed. "Wake up mummy! Wake up daddy!"

We both groaned and rolled over. I rubbed my groggy eyes and sat up. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was few minutes past six. "Just a minute."

They hopped off the bed and began to drag us out of bed. We laughed and pulled off the sheets. The four of us skipped down the hall and squeals were let out as Cole and Collin spotted their stockings.

As soon as the excitement of gift opening was over, David made some more peppermint tea and we sat around the fire as I told the Christmas story.

"I wanna hold babby Jeesus." Cole pretended to cradle a child in his arms.

"You can't." Collin snapped.

"Wy not?" Cole looked at him innocently.

"Because Jesus is a grown up." Collin stretched out his arms.

"Oh…" Cole looked disappointed.

"Why don't we have breakfast?" I interrupted, trying to make things merry again.

Cole grinned. "Awright."

We ate a huge brunch of eggs, bacon, fruit, and sausages. While David fried the sausage, I began preparing supper and put an enormous goose in the oven.

All afternoon I watched the goose vigilantly as the boys played in the living room. Cole played with his new train and Collin played with his tin solider. David enjoyed the boys company as I made stuffing, pies, and casseroles. Elisabeth and her five children were planning on coming over for dinner.

"Mummy! It's snowing and the carolers are here!" Collin screamed with glee. "Can we go singing with them?"

"Sure, dear." I said. "Go get your coat and boots on. David, get the boys bundled up. We are going caroling." I called, putting the oven mitts down.

Under five minutes, we had joined the jolly singers. Moving door to door in our neighborhood, we sang "Silent Night", "Jingle Bells", "O Holy Night", and "The Holly and the Ivy".

Late that afternoon we rushed home to set the dinner table for our company. Entering the house, I knew something wasn't right. Suddenly, the smell of burnt meat met my nose. "The goose!" I screeched, madly dashing into the kitchen. Opening the oven door, a cloud of smoke rose, filling the air.

Quickly removing the inedible goose, my mind raced. _Elisabeth will be here any minute. What do I do? What should I prepare? _

Abruptly, there was a knock on the door. Trying to set a good face on things, I went to answer the knock. Opening the door, Elisabeth's kids shouted. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hello," I tried to smile. _Brilliant, Susan. The goose is burnt and the house smells like it has caught fire. _"Come on in."

Elisabeth stepped through the door. "How are you, Susan?" She embraced me.

"Other than having a burnt goose, I'm great!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well we will see. Maybe some of it is salvageable." She answered optimistically, following me to the kitchen.

Fortunately, there was enough non-scorched goose to give each child one piece. The four adults just ate the side dishes and the pies. It was an interesting evening, filled with laughter and games. The kids played with their new toys while David, Elisabeth, Elisabeth's husband, Jack, and I had a wonderful conversation.

A few hours later, the Williams' had to depart in order to get their kids to bed on time. After they left, my family and I settled down near the fire and David told us a story about when he was little. He told of the time when his dog ate his Christmas candy. Before he had finished telling the tale, Cole and Collin were snoring softly, resting their weary heads on our shoulders.

David completed the story and sighed. "This was a good Christmas."

"It is definitely a Christmas to remember," I agreed. "The Christmas without a goose."

--

**Well, this is the end of the first adventure with the twins and many more are to come. Please let me know what you think! Merry Christmas and have a great new year! **


	2. Birthday Surprises

**I'm finally updating this story! :) Here's the second chapter. Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first. :) **

**Birthday Surprises**

Blinking, my groggy mind picked up the sound of small giggles and little feet tramping down the hall.

"Shhh Cole!" The little voice of my six-year-old, Collin commanded.

_I sure hope they didn't get into any trouble. _Groaning, I glanced at the clock. The time read a few moments before eight. _I should probably get out of bed. _

"David?" I inquired my husband that was supposed to occupy the opposite side of the bed.

There was no answer. Rolling over I saw that the sheets across the bed were rumpled and the star patterned quilt was folded over; no David.

_He must be downstairs. _More giggles were heard along with another scolding. _What did the twins get into this time? _I wondered grimly.

Slowly, I forced myself to sit up, but before I could climb out from under the covers, the door burst open with a loud bang. There in the doorway, stood David and the twins, Cole and Collin.

"Happy birthday, Mum!" Cole shouted running and leaping upon the bed into my open arms.

"Thank you, dear." I smiled as Collin came to join his brother.

"Mummy, we made you breakfast!" Collin announced proudly, his face lighting up like a candle.

On cue, David came forward with a tray made of an oak wood. Upon the tray was an array of my favorite flowers, Lilies, and a steaming cup of hot herbal tea accompanied the floral arrangement. Milk and sugar cubes accompanied the tea, near the right side of the tray. On a little cream colored plate was some fruit, a small yellow mountain of scrambled eggs, and a crisp brown sausage.

"Good morning darling." David bent down and kissed me. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Mummy, come down stairs to see the present we got you!" Collin pulled me out of bed before I had time to eat.

I laughed, shoving the sheets aside. "Alright."

We tumbled down the stairs together as the twins talked excitedly. They jumped off the last step and ran to the kitchen. A sharp bark met my ears. _Did have they done now? _I wondered.

Entering the kitchen, I spotted a small black animal in a small cage. _A dog! _I laughed as the dog barked again. Collin bent down and let the dog out of his kennel. The dog jumped up and down gleefully. Scooping the dog up in his arms, my son dropped the puppy into my arms.

"What do you think mum?" He inquired.

Snuggling next to the dog, I smiled. "He's perfect. What shall we name him?"

"It's your dog, mummy. You get to pick his name." Collin stated.

"Can you give me some ideas?" I asked.

"What about Blackie?" Cole questioned.

"No, Cole, Blackie is a dumb name." Collin frowned.

"Collin," I used my warning tone. "What do you say to your brother?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why don't we name him Jo Jo?" David suggested.

"I like that name." I agreed.

"Me too!" Cole exclaimed.

"What do you say, Collin? Should we name him Jo Jo?" I asked, putting the dog down.

"I think," he sat down at the table, "I think we should name him Jo Jo."

Cole sat down next to the dog. "Welcome to the family Jo Jo." He gave the dog a little pat on the head.

"What did you think of our present, mum?" Collin asked, waiting expectantly for me to answer.

I gave him a hug. "It was the best birthday present ever."

**Sorry, this chapter isn't very long. I wasn't pleased at all with the way this turned out, but decided to post it because I've kept you waiting forever. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. **


End file.
